Dearly Beloved
by sugarstitch
Summary: Memories are the links of the chain that bind hearts together. Through the generations, new friendships are made, and new chains are forged. Thinking of you, wherever you are...
1. Ven

V E N

* * *

><p>A dry breeze wafted through the air, sweeping locks of his golden hair against his cheeks and leaving his lips craving moisture. This World was barren – Ventus could feel its silent pain through the cracked earth beneath his feet. His heart thumped sadly in his chest. As far as he could see, there was nothing. The legendary War that had taken place here all those years ago had left its battlefield buried in dust. His eyes swept slowly over the bleak horizon, and his heart ached for all that could have been. His head lowered, he remembered with a start what had brought him to this desolate place. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shining star that tinkled softly as he cradled it in his hand. It appeared to glow faintly – its colour as green as the fresh grasses that carpeted his home – and seemed almost to make a promise to him. A promise of new green, and new life. He thought fondly of the ones this promise connected him to. He closed his eyes, and saw with such great clarity the faces of his friends. He wondered painfully where they were. Their last parting had been bitter, and Ven felt foolish when he thought of the careless things he had said to Aqua, and wished he'd tried just a <em>little<em> bit harder to convince Terra to come home.

He remembered wistfully their last night beneath the stars of the Land of Departure. Life had been so much simpler then. The meteor shower that night had filled him with such childish delight, as he ran out to the Summit beyond the Castle. He'd sprawled out on the grass, eyes sweeping over the thousands of bright stars scattered across the velvet sky.

_Every star up there is another World, _Terra had told him, gazing at the heavens. The thought made Ven feel very small, and a little sad. So many Worlds out there – and none knew the others existed.

_The light is their hearts, _Terra had continued, his eyes returning to earth. _And it's shining down on us like a million lanterns._ This made Ven feel better, and he looked up again, trying half-heartedly to count the hearts in the sky. He'd lost track in seconds, and was interrupted by the sound of Aqua giggling.

_Hey, what are you laughing at? _Terra had asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Aqua had glanced away, holding a hand over her mouth. Her lips were still curled into a smile.

_I can't help it, _she'd laughed. _You two would make the weirdest brothers._

Ven had looked at Aqua in confusion; Terra's face had been stern. A moment passed between the trio before all three broke into peals of laughter.

Ven opened his eyes, and sighed softly. The echoes of their careless joy resounded in his head before slowly fading, and Ven was left with silence. He suddenly pictured Aqua's eyes, filled with a shining warmth that promised forgiveness for reckless words. And Terra, whose strict face could break into a cheerful smile at any moment. They would forgive him, he realised with a smile. He looked down at the trinket still clasped in his hand. A Wayfinder, Aqua had called it. _So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll_ _always_ _find_ _your_ _way_ _back_ _to_ _each_ _other_. Ven's smile broadened. He lifted his hand, and held the charm to his heart. Wherever they were, he would find them. He held up his other arm, and summoned his Keyblade with a flash of light. The dull sun's rays glinted brightly on the Lost Memory's surface. He looked up to the sky, his face set.

"Friends forever," he declared to the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Long time fanfic writer, first time actually publishing on this site. All opinions and constructive criticism welcome.

Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.


	2. Riku

R I K U

* * *

><p>The gentle rocking of the ship was enough to lull most to sleep, but Riku's eyes were open and focused on the comatose figure beside him. He reached through the gloom, and grasped her hand. He was saddened to find it cold.<p>

He wished he could give her a more comfortable place to rest, something more fitting for her, but this simple room low beneath the deck was the best on offer. Hook refused to volunteer his own quarters, and the ship was hardly built for housing guests.

When the ship reached its destination, a new ward was to be picked up. Riku cared nothing for the girl Hook was endeavouring to capture, but the thought of her sharing what small space he could provide Kairi caused a frown to crease his forehead. He leaned a little closer to her, and was comforted to hear the soft passing of her breath between her lips.

It had taken a long time to find her, and Riku remembered painfully how his joy had quickly turned to panic when he discovered her stuporous state and vacant eyes. He'd expected her to wake up, her eyes to focus at the sound of his voice and smile. He thought if anyone could break her from this spell, it would be him. So far all his attempts at reaching her were met with silence.

He'd refused to believe at first, when the sorceress told him that Kairi's heart was missing. How could she continue existing, if her heart was gone? But the more Maleficent's whispered words slithered inside his head, and the further Kairi seemed to drift from him, the more he realised it were true, and that _he_ was the only one who could save her. He thought vaguely of his _other _friend, and wondered where he was. _Probably off having adventures with the Keyblade and his new friends,_ Riku thought bitterly. Sora didn't care for Kairi like he did. Sora wasn't risking losing his own heart to darkness in order to find Kairi's. Sora probably didn't even care about Kairi _or_ Riku any more. He clenched his fist, his mouth forming a snarl he was glad Kairi couldn't see. No, Sora was no help to her. Riku was the only one who could save her now.

The ship groaned softly around him, and if he listened hard enough, he could hear the waves gently lapping against its side. It reminded him of home, his small island. If he closed his eyes he could see the slowly setting sun, and fresh paopu fruit swinging softly on their branches with the evening breeze, waiting to be picked. He could hear the call of the gulls gliding over the ocean's surface, and smell the salt in the air. If he closed his eyes he could see her smiling face, her eyes shining fondly with the light that seemed to emanate from her heart. He didn't however, know where her heart was. And so he didn't close his eyes, but kept them ever vigilant as he guarded what was left of her.


	3. Hayner

HAYNER

* * *

><p>Soft, golden sunlight filtered through the grate above Hayner's head, his brow furrowed as he struggled for words. A train rattled loudly overhead, causing the room to quiver until it passed. He squinted slightly, his lips puckered in concentration. <em>Come on,<em> he thought desperately. _This shouldn't be so damn hard! Just, think. Think… of something. Anything?_ The silence was becoming a sound of its own, pressing in on him from all sides. He could feel a warm drop of sweat slide slowly down his spine, causing him to squirm with discomfit. He glanced at Olette, and was dismayed to find her avoiding his gaze, her own look of uncomfortable concentration written on her face. He bit his lip, straining to find the right words in his racing mind. Why was this so hard?

He groaned suddenly in exasperation, breaking the tense silence and causing Olette to finally look at him, a scowl on her face.

"Why is it again, that I'm doing this when I could be at the beach?"

Olette pouted, her eyes flashing furiously as she put her pen down.

"Because, Hayner, this needs to be done! We've only got two days of summer vacation left. Besides, you promised."

He groaned again miserably at the word 'promise' and threw his pen at the wall. How could it be, that on such a beautiful summer day he was stuck in the Usual Spot doing _homework_ when the beach called to him so seductively?

Olette sighed, and closed her book.

"I'd say it was time for a break, only you haven't written a thing all day!"

"But it's _hard_," Hayner moaned, sprawling on the floor and stretching his arms and legs. "I can't think of anything to write. Besides, how come Roxas and Pence got to go to the beach today?"

He shot her an accusing glare, which she returned irritably.

"Because they both _finished_ their reports days ago! You're the only one who's not done!"

Hayner covered his face with his hands, staring at the bright pink of his eyelids behind closed eyes. He heard Olette stand up, and wondered if she was going to abandon him too. She walked to the door, but paused. Hayner stayed silent, listening.

"You know… you're not the only one who wanted to go to the beach today."

He heard the rusty gate outside open and Olette's footsteps fading.

"Oh man…" he grumbled, sitting up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light again, and for a few seconds he could see stars. He glanced at the open book lying at his feet. The pages were completely blank. He couldn't understand how Olette and Pence were able to write so much about such boring subjects. Even Roxas had managed to fill up the minimum amount of pages. Back at the start, when summer vacation had just started, it seemed like it would last forever. Like he had forever to write this stupid report. But now… Olette was right. There were only two days left. And she had sacrificed one of them just to help him…

He felt selfish, and a small pang of guilt rippled through his stomach. Out of the four of them, Olette had always been the reliable one. Whenever Hayner went off on an adventurous and foolish rampage, she was the one to calm him down, and make sure he didn't do anything _too_ stupid. Ever since they'd been kids, she was always ready to help him with homework, with friends – with life itself. Always, and with a smile on her face.

The sound of the gate pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked to the doorway to find Olette standing there. The afternoon light seemed to emanate from her, crowning her head with a halo of gold. Hayner was so stunned by the image that it took a moment before he noticed what she was holding in her outstretched hand – a pale blue ice cream. His stomach grumbled loudly, and a grin broke out on his face. Olette smiled, shaking her head in half-hearted exasperation as she handed him the ice cream. He took it in hand – his pen in the other – and pulled his notebook over. He glanced at Olette, and this time found her watching him. A slight blush coloured her cheeks as she looked away, and Hayner turned to his homework, his own face warm. He took a bite of ice cream, and began to write. How many summers was it now they had spent together? he wondered as he started on the next line. It was a lot, he knew. They all blurred into one as he tried to remember the defining point of each. It escaped him, and he decided that _none_ had a defining point – they had all been full of good memories. But this summer? He glanced again in Olette's direction. This summer was different. This summer was amazing.


	4. Axel

A X E L

* * *

><p>He stands atop the building's spire, surrounded by an aura of orange glow. This world was caught in a perpetual sunset, the bulbous sun forever basking the town in shades of dusk. Long, sinuous Assassins surround him, looping in lazy circles through the air. Their bladed arms lightly scrape against one another, filling the twilight with a high-pitched <em>shink<em>ing sound. He looks down to the polaroid in his hand, and a sigh escapes his lips. The boy in the picture is smiling, dressed for the beach with three others surrounding him. The sight brings a crease to his forehead, and a small snarl shapes his lips.

"Roxas," he murmurs, turning his gaze towards the distant horizon. "Why'd you have to question everything all the time? Why'd you have to run off and land me in this mess?"

The words of his superiors are fresh in his mind.

_It's an order, why are you hesitating?_

_He hasn't turned his back on us!_

_If he doesn't come back, he must pay the price. If you oppose these orders, you'll be the one to pay._

He remembers the threat clearly. Retrieve Roxas, or become a Dusk. He glances at the Nobodies still circling the sky, more stolen photographs clutched in their talons. They are thoughtless shells. Nothing more than servants for the Organization, the Nobodies which had been strong enough or merely too stubborn to let go of themselves. He knows already that most members are merely tools for the higher ups, but at least there's the pretense of being important, of being in control of oneself. As a Dusk, even the smallest luxury an Organization member had – an identity – would be completely wiped away, and he would be left to join the rest of the horde, none the wiser of what he had once been. The thought of losing himself is something he can't bear. To be forgotten…

But Roxas was his friend. _A friend that ran off and abandoned you, maybe,_ he thinks bitterly to himself. That's why he's out here, searching these sunset streets for the golden-haired boy who had to know who he was, why he was here. _Why couldn't you just follow orders like everyone else?_

Bitterly, he shoves the picture into his pocket. His gloved hand brushes against something else hidden there, and he pulls out a wooden ice cream stick, the word _WINNER_ etched into its surface. Roxas' parting gift. He closes his eyes, and he's on the Clock Tower of this town – the _real_ one – after a long day's work. Roxas sits beside him, an ice cream in his hand. It felt good to laugh. For a fleeting moment, there's someone else. A glimpse of raven hair – a flash of blue. He frowns, and almost has it. The moment he reaches for it, it slips away and is gone.

Opening his eyes, he curses softly. An Assassin flies close, deposits another photo into his open hand. He glances down, frowning again. _I don't want to play this part anymore. How can they expect me to destroy my only friend? _The reports had told him that Roxas wasn't the same. They'd changed him, taken away his memories. How many times did the poor kid have to lose them? The thought makes Axel angry, and a new determination sparks in his eyes. _I won't destroy you Roxas. I'll make you remember, and I'll bring you back. I promise._

He closes his fist, and pushes the ice cream stick back into his pocket. The other photo he holds between his fingers. A small spark ignites the picture's corner, before bursting into flame. He lets the ashes fall between his fingers, and the breeze snatches them up and carries them away. He looks up and out over the city, down into the small crisscrossing alleyways, which glow in the afternoon light.

"Now then. Where's the real thing?"


	5. Naminé

NAMINÉ

* * *

><p>The drawing wasn't right. The figures were crude, the crayon lines thick and unrefined. The efforts of a child. She'd always known she wasn't an artist – not <em>really – <em>but she'd never been concerned by it when she passed the hours spent in Castle Oblivion by scribbling earnestly in her thick notebook. Then again, at Castle Oblivion she _had_ been a child.

She crinkled her nose in disgust and put down her crayon. The hair of the boy on the page was wonky. She sighed, and tore the paper to shreds. Why couldn't she draw him? Why couldn't she just have one nice thing to remember him by? She turned her gaze to the curtained window, its drapes dancing softly in the breeze.

Roxas was gone. He'd finally returned to Sora. The thought made her sad. She knew Sora's memories had to be restored to him, and she knew it was her fault they'd been lost in the first place. But it seemed so cruel that his memories would form a mind of its own, a person who lived and breathed and _felt_. A person whose only purpose was to return some day, and have whatever life it formed for itself snatched from it. Roxas had been special, she'd known that the moment she saw him. And Sora wouldn't even remember her.

It had been days since her work was finished, and it had been days that she'd been left in this colourless room. Its white walls were cold and lifeless, and she began to wonder if perhaps DiZ had forgotten her, now she was no longer any use to him. She wondered what would happen next. Would her life be snatched from her too? The more she thought about it, the less the idea frightened her. Surely not existing would be better than living in a world where her only friend was gone and forgotten, and she couldn't even draw one final picture to remember his face?

The time passed slowly, and her notebook remained untouched. She purposely kept her eyes averted, stubbornly trying to forget. But she couldn't. Faces forever flashed behind her eyes, Sora-Riku-DiZ-Axel-Larxene-Sora-Roxas. The more the hours passed, the more Sora and Roxas became one in her mind. He had been a Nobody, half a person. Half of Sora. And now he was whole. The thought danced and swirled in her mind, growing and growing until she began to forget her sadness. Roxas was whole again. He hadn't disappeared. He lived on in Sora. The realisation brought a hint of moisture to the corner of her eye. He lived on…

Wiping her eye, she picked up her crayons, and pulled her notebook towards her, opening to a fresh page. Without thinking, she began to draw.

By the time she finished, she realised someone else was in the room. She looked up to find Ansem standing there, his mouth a severe stroke across his face. He was staring at her finished drawing, and she almost thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. She looked down as well, to the figures of Sora and Roxas, side by side, hand in hand, and they blurred and danced before her eyes as a tear fell to land on Roxas' hair, and she realised she was crying.

"Time to go, Naminé," Ansem said stiffly, still staring at the page.

She took a moment for herself, marvelling at the strange sensation the tears left as they slid down her cheeks. She had never cried before.

Collecting herself, she picked up the notebook, and cradled it against her chest. She stood slowly, and looked up at Ansem.

"I'm ready."

She was smiling.


End file.
